


Tales From The West: the Sheriff and the Bandit

by JaxInTheBox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fiction, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Western, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxInTheBox/pseuds/JaxInTheBox
Summary: The sheriff is met with an unlikely enemy; not to mention a newfound crush. There's one problem: it is the leader of bandits who put her and civilians in danger. Lust and risk mix in one of my first online original stories
Kudos: 2





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Jules, this is my first story on here and it is still in the works!!!! I have a few others I plan on uploading at some point. I hope you enjoy and leave your thoughts!  
> Fun Fact: The characters in this story are based off of me and my ex gf, I used something negative to create something positive and creative.

Nothing could ever truly be at peace. Especially in such a small town. You would think the complete opposite. Never was the case for this here town. It needs someone- or in other words- some people to watch over it.  
That is my job, but help is always appreciated. 

Being the Sheriff has its downfalls. You have all this weight on your shoulders, and have to be able to take so much ridicule for every little action. I got used to it over the years, and now just about anything barely phases me. 

Notice how I said just about anything? Well, I had made a grand mistake and had a huge misjudgment not too far back. I hope you have time to listen, fellow reader, because my tale is not even the slightest bit short. 

...

It was one of the hottest days in the desert. Most people were cooling down inside or fanning themselves desperately. Others invited themselves into the saloon to quench their thirst. It was no surprise that it was almost full, and my colleague, the Deputy was too busy to accompany me on normal patrol business. 

She doubled as a bartender, and was smart enough to work undercover. She was a hellava good partner if I ever saw one. I usually worked alone, but for her I made an exception. She was pretty damned good and a nice lady at that. 

That day I was on a train. Usually bandits would be on from time to time and try and steal from innocent civilians, as they tried to get cash or valuables into their greedy paws.

I had started a conversation with a sweet lady about my job. She gushed about how good of a sheriff I was and how she appreciates me.  
She was I would say a bit older than me, yet seemed overworked and tired. She already had wrinkles under her eyes and definitely sounded as tired as she looked.  
When she spoke she barely made eye contact and seemed she was about to doze off just speaking to me. 

I didn't mind it at all. I knew what it was like to work in harsh conditions and overwork myself. When she fell asleep I didn't dare to wake her up, and had decided to stand up and take a look around. 

As I stood up, I glanced out the window to see horses running along the sides of the track. A group of bandits covered both sides, and were gaining as their horses didn't dare quit chasing the train cars. One gazed threatening at me, her eyes staring into my soul. Her brown eyes were cold and held no emotion. She directed her followers on her side up further, and she held her magnum tightly in one of her gloved hands. 

I pushed past the seats and dove towards the conductor's car. I opened the door quickly and almost fell over as I informed the conductor of the situation. 

"Well what do you want me to do, Sheriff? " the old guy questioned with uncertainty.

I took off my hat and wiped my brow, pondering for just a moment.

"I have no idea, halt the train? They're bound to do it anyhow." I came to the conclusion, the train was going to be stopped either way.

"I would rather not if I have no need to, Sheriff. I don't need anyone getting hurt now. " The conductor retorted nervously.

"Just trust me, okay? " I reached in my belt holster for my magnum and cocked it. "I have this under control, I promise. " I put my hat back on and the conductor nodded as he pulled the brake lever. 

As the train slowed, the bandits did too. I assumed they were going to enter through the back car. I headed towards the last car, my boots tapping against the floor as I held my magnum downwards and against my side, fingers itching to pull the trigger. When I passed riders they either looked at me with confusion or a bit of fear. I made a small announcement a few carts before but lacked time to do it to each individual one. 

"It'll be alright, I swear on it. " I insisted confidently to the civilians. 

The train came to a screeching halt, and that's when the real trouble began. 

I had no backup at all and was secluded. The last car had no one; simply just had luggage and cargo. Nothing too precious, I assumed, but the bandits could never have enough it seemed, and I truly could never know if there was anything valuable.

The crashing sounded onto the metal doors as I held my gun out, ready to fire. The door was forced to open, and the metal bent and twisted as the seemingly leader kicked it open. She confidently held her magnum, ready to fire as well as she entered. I had taken cover behind a few boxes seconds before her entrance. 

I noticed a few things about her. From her dark bandanna concealing her face, all but her dull brown eyes, her sharp eyebrows. They were bent seemingly into a permanent angry look. Her stance showed off and gave a tough and hardened personality. To finish and add to her appearance, her leather gloves were worn and her jacket's collar concealed most of her neck. 

"Nothing too good yet, fellas. " she gruffly called out, as she stepped cautiously towards the door to the next train car. 

She was getting awfully close to my position and my heart raced as her boots tapped closer and closer. 

A few more bandits joined her and I heard them follow behind. I heard a few confused voices through the next door.

I got a bit distracted and when I looked to my left there she was. The leader of the bandits. She chuckled and I could almost see her smirk behind her bandanna as she held the magnum to my head. 

"Well howdy there, Sheriff. " she said in such a tone, there was no doubt it was to be insulting and downgrading towards my title. 

She poked at my star and removed my hat, throwing it across the room as she got very close to me. "Go look for actual valuable items, fellas. You got it? Don't disappoint me. " her goons nodded, and headed past us to the next car. 

I was in total shock and denial of what was happening right in front of my goddamned face. How the hell could this happen? The fate of these innocent people rested in my hands and me worrying so much got me caught? I was more than angry at myself. But it wasn't the right time to self pity. No. I refused to. 

"So Sheriff, what will you do now? You have no deputy, no one here to save you now. "  
She grabbed my arm tightly with surprising strength, and gazed into my eyes. I saw a mischievous gaze in her eyes, and suddenly my heart raced even faster.  
She wrestled my magnum out of my hand and put hers down, into the side of her boot. 

Then, she did something I would have never expected. The bandit removed her bandanna. She pushed it down to her neck, and revealed the rest of her face to me.

A jagged scar ran down the left side of her lips, and her nose was small and her bridge was curved. I was at a loss for words, but she wasn't finished. 

She tossed her worn leather gloves aside after taking them off, and got really close to me. As she held my hands behind my back, she tied them with a rope. 

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, finally able to find my voice. 

"You sure are fine. Shame you are the Sheriff. The answer to your question would be you, that is if you didn't have that badge on. Or that uniform. " 

"Is that so? You think I'm attractive, then? " I questioned, holding back a laugh. No way this is happening, I thought. 

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. " she leaned in even closer, and so close, her lips almost met mine. I could feel her breath on my face, and her hands were rubbing down my arms. 

"All I know is that I want you, no matter what you do. " she brushed her lips very close to mine, and they almost touched. 

"I don't fuck criminals. Let alone fuck with them unless they fuck with me or my town."  
I fired back very sternly. 

"What are you gonna do, handcuff me? Cause I'd really like that. " she rubbed her thigh against mine as she nudged it between my thighs. 

"At least take me out for a drink, first. " I half joked, half responded with all seriousness. 

I could not believe myself. This is a criminal we're talking about. She is literally robbing a train. Yet, my face grew hot and I couldn't hold back the urge to kiss her. Break free from my hands being tied and pin her down. With this encounter she made me crazy for her in a matter of minutes. 

Without that get-up, no one would be able to recognize her as a criminal or even a bandit. 

"Hey, say you join me for a drink at the saloon? Right after dusk tonight. I don't work the night shift much anyhow. As long as you and your goons stay out of trouble I reckon I have no need to. " I fired a wink at her as she licked her lips. 

She was seemingly interested as she leaned in yet again. "It's a done deal. " she whispered, then kissed me on the lips, and laid a hand on my thigh as she moved down to kiss my neck. 

"You are one dirty sheriff." She murmured in my ear as she unbuttoned the top of my shirt and felt underneath. She stopped suddenly as she heard footsteps.

"I'll save the rest for later. That is, if you aren't too much of a wimp, then prove you can't handle me." She smirked as she raised her bandanna back to conceal her face, and plopped my hat back on my head. She untied me and handed me back my pistol. 

"You'll be lotsa fun in bed. I can just tell. " she ran a hand down my arm as she walked back to the last car's exit. 

I held back a laugh as she whistled. Her horse came trotting right up to the door for her, and her men ran past me, bags full of loot. I aimed my gun at them, but it wasn't worth it. I couldn't get a clear shot, and I was still shaken up at what had happened. 

My wrists were sore from being tied up, and the lady from earlier had come back to check up on me." I'm not hurt. Are any of y'all hurt? "  
Everyone said no, so I guessed that none of the bandits used brute force. Thank the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the Sheriff and Bandit's Date Night at the Saloon. Will the Sheriff bring home the Bandit? Or will her morals and integrity stop her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit rusty so please bear with me. Thank you for taking time to read my story!

The saloon was still bustling. 

It was nighttime and still as crowded as if it were daytime. 

Over time, however, it grew more and more empty. I sat at the counter and asked my deputy for whiskey. 

She delivered and poured me a glass. "How was today's patrol? "   
She asked, eyeing me with curiosity. I had been distracted ever since I accompanied her at the bar. I was on edge. 

I gazed around for the bandit, eyes searching all over as the deputy shined a glass with a cloth. "Looking for someone in particular? " she chuckled a bit as she poked at me. 

"Maybe. " I smirked, gulping down my drink as my throat burned. 

"Well I'll be darned! Did you score someone finally? " she leaned in close and whispered, "a cute gal?" She smirked at me and my face became hot. 

'Uh, kinda? " I stuttered, obviously very flustered by the question. 

"Well I'm happy for ya! I found someone myself and was ah waiting' till ya found someone too! " 

"Hey now! Don't be so loud. " I harshly whispered, my eyes darting around to see if the Bandit herself appeared yet.

As if summoned, the saloon doors creaked open, and there she was. 

"Don't freak out but.. That's her. " I whispered to my deputy. She just smirked. 

"Ya like tough and hardened gals, do ya? "   
She laughed to herself as she dried a mug with a rag, then disappeared into the back room. 

The bandit lacked her bandanna, and wore a flannel with red and black stripes. Sitting on a stool next to me, I gulped nervously as she stared at me. 

"Hey there, hun. " I gave a confused glance at her as she laughed. It was dry, yet over exaggerated. 

She placed a hand on my thigh (now looking back, they were much larger than I expected to be, especially on a lady,) and she leaned in to kiss me, but froze inches from my lips. She laughed again, and whispered, "I haven't even gotten a drink yet, how forgetful am I? " 

She rang a bell on the counter and appeared my deputy. She met eyes with me and smugly glanced at the bandit, then gave me the eyebrows. I nervously glanced to see if the bandit was paying attention to my friend's antics,and she wasn't even paying attention. She was fumbling with her shoes and her hands. Was she nervous? 

I pushed the thought out of my mind. She's too bold and hardened. No way. Yet it was a possibility. 

"What can I get y'all? "

"Shot of whiskey. Two please. " I put up my fingers and dropped change on the counter as the bandit eyed me, obviously very amused. 

As the deputy placed the drinks, I took it quickly as she winked at me, and I rolled my eyes as I swallowed the drink, throat burning.   
The bandit did the same. 

"So what is your name? " I asked, and she eyed me mysteriously.

"No chance in hell I'm telling ya. " she ordered two refills and we both swallowed both, no hesitation. 

"If ya do wanna know, I will tell ya. But it'll cost you. " she rubbed my thigh and moved her hand up towards my crotch. Thank the Heavens I was changed out of my uniform. This would not look good at all. 

I bit my lip as she leaned in. "Oh yeah? Like what? " 

"You in my bed. " she responded, pressing lips to mine. My heart pounded in my ears and my face became hot. 

As she broke the kiss, I glanced over and saw my deputy smirk. I became even more flustered. 

"Well why didn't ya just say so? " I responded, as my deputy raised an eyebrow at me. 

I leaned over the counter as the bandit left a tip, which was quite more than what the drinks cost,and flashed a wink at my deputy. 

She tugged at my sleeve and I asked her for a moment. "What a tease. Don't be too long, hot stuff. " she shot a wink as she walked towards the saloon doors. 

"You see that scar on her lip? Isn't she wanted round' these parts? What are you getting yourself into? Don't tell me you're actually gonna sleep with her tonight... Are you? "  
My close companion whispered nervously. 

"Uhh... Fuck. " I whispered. I was torn between my morals as Sheriff and what my heart wanted. 

"I don't know yet. " I gulped down another shot as my deputy watched in shock as I stumbled out the saloon doors. I flicked a coin behind me and it clanged on the bar. 

"I knew you wouldn't be long. " a familiar voice came from next to me as the Bandit revealed herself. She was leaning against the wooden wall in the shadows. 

"I know ya wanna ride me like a horse. The hell ya waiting for?" She smirked at me again, moving down her bandanna as she crept toward me, licking her lips lustfully. Wrapping her arms around me, she leaned in to kiss me then a fake moan arose from her throat. Fake or... super exaggerated that is. 

"Mmm. When we going to do it? I'd like it to be MY turn to be put into handcuffs. " 

I became flustered more than I already was, as I was intoxicated and senseless at the moment. 

"Come to my place. We can ride all we want there. " I leaned in to kiss her and I ran hands down to her ass, and she let out a moan of pleasure. 

"Mark me. Make me yours. " I moaned in her ear as she kissed at my neck. 

"Time to ride, Sheriff. " she grabbed my arm and tugged me, and off we were, running off in the middle of the night as if we were younger. 

The thrill of it all dulled my instincts to arrest her for her wrongdoing. I didn't care about that. I cared about who she was outside of being a criminal. She was still a person. And that is what really hit me. I was falling for someone who broke the law as their daily routine. I had feelings for a person who willingly liked to challenge my authority and break rules. To put civilians in danger. Who enjoyed stealing and robbing others. 

But...fuck, if I was being honest with myself... I was falling for her. My morals didn't agree at all with it but... I couldn't help the feeling coming from my chest. I was in love. I liked her a lot and couldn't try and stop the feelings I felt so strongly. It pulled me towards her. 

...


	3. A Night The Sheriff Won't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff reveals her name to the Bandit as does she, and the two get just a bit more than close with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the spicy part, I used to write smut back in high school, so hopefully this isn't too poorly written.

We arrived at my shack of a house. It wasn't much, but I liked it cause I designed it myself.   
I had a few stables with horses who I treated very well. I never intended to have kids, so I treated them like it, however to be fair, I am still young. 

I fumbled for the door and pushed it open as the Bandit looked me up and down. 

"Take that uniform off, it doesn't suit you. And while you're at it, lemme help ya, J. " 

"What did you just call me? " I was shocked. The only thing she called me was my title. Never once a nickname besides that or even my real name. 

"I said J. Ya deaf?" She smirked as she approached me. I was flustered. I never really had a nickname. It kinda made me feel special. 

"What can I call you?" 

"Call me baby. Although if you really wanna scream my name... Then call me Alex." 

"Fuck me then." I stripped and gazed intensely at Alex as she bit her lip, her face turning red. 

I leaned in closer to her, barely clothed and tugged at her clothes, pulling them down and off slowly. 

I ran a hand down her stomach and she tilted her head back, tensing up. I held her hip with my other hand. 

I put my hand underneath her underwear and started to rub. She was already wet. 

I started to rub circles on her clit and she let out a quiet moan, and as I went faster, she begged me to keep going, but then I got another idea. 

As her come ran down my fingers, I licked them as I gave her eye contact. I tugged down her underwear and mine and sat on her lap. I started to rub my clit on hers and she gasped, moaning some more as I did the same, already starting to feel my heart race and moans arise in my throat. 

"J-J.. F-faster. " I obeyed and kept rocking forward, edging myself from orgasming. My clit throbbed as I continued to ride. 

"A-ah! " Alex let out another groan of pleasure before she shook, gasping for breath and she thrusted forward, cum dripping down her thighs. "I'm fucking coming! " she moaned, and took shallow breaths as I was on the edge. 

"I'm so close.. " 

"Let me help. " 

She pressed her lips to mine and made her way down, sucking on my skin. Sucking at my nipples, I let out a few sounds of pleasure before she started to finger my pussy. She then rubbed my clit, and finally went down on me and started to suck on it. I grabbed at her hair as I gasped, at last I orgasmed. "F-fuck! " I moaned. I struggled for air as my chest rose up and down rapidly. 

She smirked and kissed me after her work was done. "I love how you taste. "


	4. Looking for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff awakes and Alex is gone, so she decides to visit a longtime friend for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very busy with college atm, but I am trying to finish and continue my stories.

I woke up in a daze, rubbing my eyes as I groaned. When I looked next to me, Alex was gone. I immediately pulled on my boots and uniform and ran out to the stables.

I untied my trusty steed and hopped on my black horse, Midnight. 

"She can't just leave. " I thought to myself. I was so frustrated tears welled in my eyes. 

I fell for a damned criminal who ended up playing me like a piano. 

I had to tell someone. The deputy would work... Or there always was a good friend of mine. We called him the candy-man. He always had a sweet tooth and yet always had tricks up his sleeve. He sure wasn't always a candy man in his free time. 

And that was what I had decided upon. To pay my old friend the candy-man. He wasn't a fan of thieves, so I had a lot of explaining to do.   
He was one of the few people who knew I liked females instead of males. And he kept his mouth shut tight. He preferred males from time to time. A little bit of enjoying getting his lollipop sucked by a colleague, if you will. 

I hopped off my horse and dust flew as I landed, my boots forming indents on the sand underneath. 

I tied up my horse at the front on a wooden pole and patted his head, giving him a carrot. 

He chewed it thankfully and finished it within seconds.

I stepped right into the Candy Man's shop, the bell jingling as its familiar greeting, and my nostrils filled with sugary scents. It smelled absolutely heavenly. 

I didn't see my close friend in sight, though. He wasn't behind the counter to greet me and he usually was. I figured he was in the back. 

I waited for a few tense moments before hearing clattering in the back. The door burst open and out he came, looking hastily put together. He adjusted his hat and apron and greeted me. He was short of breath and I raised an eyebrow. "Already? Ain't it early for that? " I teased and he let out a nervous laugh. 

"Never too early for me, hun. What can I do for ya? " 

"I am looking for... " I leaned in real close to his ear. "The bandit. The leader to be exact. Me and her got um, intimate last night. When I woke up, she was gone. "

"Don't go chasing wild horses like that. They ain't worth your time then."

"I really was falling for her. " I sighed, and my friend patted me. 

"It's alright. It happens." He simply said, in such an all knowing tone.

" He's definitely been there. " I thought to myself. 

"Well then, can I help you with anything else? "  
He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back. 

"My usual. " 

"Coming right up! "

...

Creeping by the front of the Candy Shop, Alex saw J's horse. J took the time to introduce them, and Midnight took a liking to Alexis. 

Guilt flooded through her as she saw the horse gaze at her, snorting. 

She reached a gloved hand out, and removed it before resting it on the horses head.

The horse let out a relaxed sound, and rubbed against her hand. 

"That's it, boy." 

The doors to the shop creaked open, and Alexis froze.

"Shit." she thought. 

"Stick em up. Right now." A gun clicked behind her. 

Hands shaking, the criminal rose her arms high above her head. 

"J I-" the brunette sheriff interrupted before the black haired woman could finish.

"I don't wanna hear it. You're a criminal and you're being put in jail." The sheriff took the bandit's hands and put them behind her back, binding her hands together with rope. 

The sheriff then reached in Alex's boots for any weapons hidden and pulled her magnum out of her gun holster. 

"Please J, let me explain. "

No response. 

"J? "

Still nothing.

"Get on Midnight. I'll lift you. " 

The bandit did as J ordered. 

“And take off that fucking bandanna!” There was tears in J’s eyes, she quickly rubbed them away, taking a deep breath and sighed. 

Alex did what she was told, despite the sudden aggression. 

The scar on the left side of her lips was revealed once more, and she had a blank expression across her face, her eyes were dull and lacked emotion as the sheriff yanked the bandanna out of her hands. 

She stepped onto Midnight and started to get him trotting to the Jail. Silence. No words were spoken the whole trip. 

As the sheriff hopped off and attached midnight to a wooden pole, Alex silently watched. 

Holding out her arms, the sheriff reached and encouraged the bandit to get down. Taking a bit long for her liking, she yanked aggressively, and landed her 

“I am sorry, okay? I know that won’t get me out of this, but I’m sorry.”

The Sheriff was silent and did not react.


End file.
